Rainfall
by penile-fracture
Summary: Misty wants to dance in the rain, but Cordelia isn't too sure. FOXXAY


**A/N: Alright, so I wrote a one-shot. You can also find this on tumblr, at up-your-butt-with-a-cumquat**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading. Please review! :)**

**-PF**

"Aw, crap," Cordelia complained as the first drops of rain started to fall. She sighed and put down her trowel next to her. "Misty, I think we'll have to continue planting the flowers tomorrow," she said.

Her girlfriend looked up at the gray sky and frowned. "It's only a couple of drops, we can continue plantin'. Plus, we have to get them done sooner or later, the council'll be coming 'round soon and we want the academy to look nice, don't we?" Misty asked, playfully nudging Cordelia's shoulder.

Cordelia sighed. "Fine, but only for a couple of more minutes; the weather reporters spoke of a storm passing by today." She picked up her trowel and started to dig again. Misty gave a squeal of delight and quickly kissed her on the check and returned to planting the flowers.

They worked in comfortable silence, under the slowly darkening sky. After a couple of minutes, thunder boomed, breaking the peace. Cordelia grabbed the un-planted flowers and stood up.

"Misty, we ought to get inside now, the storm is really starting to pick up," Cordelia said, as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face, rain pelting the couple.

Misty laughed. "No, let's stay out here, it's finally cool outside!" And she was right, for the past week the weather had become sweltering.

Cordelia pursed her lips, trying to think of ways to make Misty come inside. She took her arm and started to pull her towards the house. "I'm going to put the rest of the flowers in a vase, but uh, I'm pretty cold right now." she said. Cordelia leaned in closer. "Maybe you could warm me up?" she said, in the sexiest voice she could muster.

Misty looked around reluctantly. "But it's the middle of the day, all the girls are awake," she said, while racking her brain for more reasons why to not be inside. "and we're covered in dirt," she added.

Cordelia sighed. "Alright, well still, come on. Later tonight then?"

Misty laughed. "Yeah, later tonight sounds great!" Misty opened the door for Cordelia, whose hands were full. "Now go put away those flowers, we'll meet up later," she said, maneuvering her girlfriend towards the kitchen

Cordelia smiled and walked down the hall. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Misty just stood and waved.

* * *

Cordelia opened the door to her and Misty's bedroom. "Misty, you in here, babe?" she called, flickering on the lights, revealing an empty room. "Misty?" she repeated. She closed the door and ran downstairs to the kitchen, bumping into Zoe on the way there.

"Zoe, have you seen Misty?" she asked.

Zoe shook her head. "Sorry, but no. Maybe you should try the greenhouse?" she suggested.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea, thanks." she said as she started to walk away.

"Queenie and I'll keep a look out for her, just in case." Zoe called out.

As Cordelia walked through the halls, she noticed how quiet it had been. Ever since they had outed themselves as witches, the house was bursting with new students, leaving little time for peace and quiet. She smiled as she walked, the only sound being her shoes and the rain drumming on the windows. Suddenly it hit her; she knew were Misty was.

* * *

Misty giggled softly as she twirled around, mimicking the iconic moves of Stevie Nicks. It was the perfect time to dance, the wind making her hair and shawl flow perfectly.

She suddenly stopped as she heard a door close behind her. Misty slowly turned around and faced Cordelia.

"Oh, hey there, Cordelia! Wanna join me?" she asked as sweetly as she could, trying to avoid any trouble.

Cordelia sighed. "Babe, you'll get sick if you play in the rain," she said, gently reminding her. Misty shook her head.

"It's fun, plus the wind makes my shawl all billowy!" Misty twirled to prove her point. She grabbed Cordelia's hands and pulled her out from under the roof, dragging her underneath the pouring rain. "Dance with me, please!" she pouted.

Cordelia looked at Misty and melted. "You're too cute to say no to," she said and reluctantly started to twirl.

Misty clapped her hands in delight. "Alright, lemme teach you to twirl properly!" she said, stopping Cordelia by grabbing her by the waist.

"You think I twirl badly?" Cordelia teased. Misty stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Now twirl- and don't stop until I say so!" Misty ordered. Cordelia smoothed out her dress and slowly started to spin, gaining speed. Suddenly her foot slipped due to the slippery mud, causing her to tip over. Flailing, Cordelia desperately grabbed onto Misty to stay upright, which failed, causing them to both fall in the mud.

"Ugh," Cordelia moaned underneath Misty. "I'm filthy!"

Misty used her sleeve to wipe off a bit of mud off of her girlfriend's cheek. "Better?" she asked, giggling as she crawled off of her.

Cordelia smiled and rolled her eyes. "My hero," she said, as she sat up. She started to move her finger around in the mud.

"What're you doing?" Misty asked as she leaned over. Cordelia was drawing a heart surrounding her and Misty's initials.

"Now we're in a proper relationship; it's now official!" Cordelia announced proudly as the rain started to melt it away.

Misty kissed Cordelia on the lips, not caring about Cordelia getting mud on her.

"I see you found Misty," a voice called out from behind them, interrupting the kiss. They both looked up to see Zoe and Queenie standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Yeah, I did," Cordelia said as she stood up. She pulled Misty up and they started to walk back to the porch, their heads hanging in embarrassment.

"Nuh-uh," Queenie said, blocking the doorway. "You're drenched; hell if I'm gonna let you two ruin the pristine floors we have because you decided to kiss in the rain. Transmutate up to your bathroom right now." She ordered.

"Can we shower together?" Misty asked, giggling. Queenie rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you do, just clean yourself up." She shut the door, muttering to Zoe, "I swear to god, they act as if they're teenagers sometimes."

* * *

Misty tapped Cordelia on the shoulder. "Cordelia? I think we're out of tissues," she said, motioning to the empty box and the used tissues that were littered across the floor.

Cordelia sighed and slowly got up, walking to the door. She opened it, revealing Kyle sitting by the door, borrowing Zoe's computer.

"Kyle, can you bring us another box of tissues?" she asked weakly. Kyle paused his video and jumped up, making his way to the closet. A minute later he returned, carrying two un-opened boxes.

Cordelia gladly took them and nodded a thank you. She shut the door and collapsed on the bed. "Perfect health my ass," she muttered bitterly as she thought back to the supposed perks of being The Supreme.

Ever since they had woken up, Misty and Cordelia had been sick with a terrible cold. Zoe and Queenie showed no sympathy, reminding them that they were the ones to "make-out in the mud," as Queenie had put it. Thankfully Kyle was there for them, making sure that they got everything they needed without having to walk more than a few feet to the door.

Cordelia started to giggle to herself and turned to Misty. "I was right," she half-sung, her voice nasally from being congested.

Misty sniffed and threw her pillow at her. "Get away," she groaned, grabbing a tissue from the box.

"If you had listened to me you wouldn't be sick!" Cordelia teased, interlacing their fingers.

"You're sick too! You danced with me in the rain!" Misty said, laughing.

"Because you corrupted me," Cordelia replied, showering Misty with kisses all over her face. Misty pulled back and pouted.

"Do ya want to get me more sick?" Misty asked, shielding her face. Cordelia smiled and leaned over to kiss her again, when she pulled away to sneeze.

"Eugh," she complained, wiping her nose, "This isn't cute anymore, I just want to get over this cold,"

Misty leaned over and kissed her. "We'll take your advice next time," she promised, putting an arm around her. For the rest of the day they lay there, holding each other.


End file.
